mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Africa List of Stakes of the Church
List of Stakes of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Africa = Africa News = New Africa Central Area: July 2020 Today the Church announced the creation of the Africa Central Area, effective August 2020. The new area will be organized from a division of the Africa Southeast Area, which includes countries from Sudan in the north to South Africa in the south, and countries from Mauritius in the east to Cameroon and the Central African Republic to the west. Information on what countries will be assigned to the new area has yet to be released, albeit it appears most likely that the area will include countries from Sudan in the north to the Democratic Republic of the Congo (DR Congo) and Tanzania in the south, to Somalia in the east and Cameroon to the west. Kinshasa, DR Congo appears the logical headquarters for the Africa Central Area as it is the city with the most stakes (11) in Central Africa and East Africa where the only operating temple is located in these region (one temple is also announced for Nairobi, Kenya). The DR Congo is also the country in the region with the largest population with 85 million people, suggesting that placement of area headquarters in this nation would provide for more resources allocated to this area where rapid Church growth has consistently occurred since the Church's initial establishment in the mid-1980s. The establishment of the new area will provide for significant increases in resources to this region of Africa in regards to manpower, financial resources, and attention by international Church leaders regarding missionary work and outreach expansion. The Africa Central Area will be the Church's third Africa-based area of the Church. The Church organized the Africa Area in 1990 (later renamed Africa Southeast) followed by the Africa West Area in 1998. North Africa was assigned to the Middle East/Africa North Area upon its creation in 2008. Additionally, it appears highly likely that the Church will organize a Nigeria Area in the foreseeable. The Church has reported its most rapid growth in Africa in West Africa during the past decade. Currently, the Church in Nigeria is approaching 200,000 members, 700 congregations (wards and branches), 58 stakes, 18 districts, seven missions, and two temples (one announced, one in operation).Mormon Newsroom Africa 29 Jun 2019 = List of Temples = * See also Mormon Temples List = List of Church Areas = # Africa West Area LDS Church # Africa Southeast Area LDS Church # North Africa Middle-East Area LDS Church = Stakes/Districts by Country = Angola Stakes Benin Stakes Districts Missions Botswana Stakes Camaroon Districts Cape Verde Stakes Districts Congo, Democratic Republic Of Stakes Districts Missions * Democratic Republic of the Congo Kinshasa West * Democratic Republic of the Congo Kinshasa East - New Mission - 01 July 2018 Congo, Republic Of Stakes Districts Missions Ethiopia Districts Ghana Stakes Districts Missions # Ghana Accra Mission # Ghana Cape Coast Mission # Ghana Kumasi Mission Ivory Coast Stakes Districts Missions # Ivory Coast Abidjan Mission Kenya Stakes Districts Missions Lesotho Districts Liberia Stakes Districts Missions # Liberia Monrovia Mission Madagascar Stakes Districts Missions Malawi Districts Mauritius Districts Mozambique Stakes Districts Missions Namibia Districts Nigeria * This Section moved to Nigeria List of Stakes of the Church Reunion Districts Rwanda Districts Sierra Leone Stakes Districts Missions # Sierra Leone Freetown Mission South Africa Stakes Districts Swaziland Districts Tanzania Districts Togo Stakes Missions # Togo Lomé Mission Uganda The Church organized a new district in Uganda on June 16th. The Gulu Uganda District is the Church's first district to ever operate in northern Uganda. The new district is within the homeland of the Acholi people. The new district was created from two missions branches and a third branch organized on the same day as the new district. The new district includes the following three branches: the Bardege, Gulu, and Pece Branches. Significant progress has occurred in the past three years with increases in active membership and strengthening local leadership that has permitted the organization of a third branch and a district in Gulu. There are now three stakes and three districts in Uganda. All three districts in Uganda have been organized since the beginning of 2019. Stakes Districts Missions Zambia Stakes Districts Missions Zimbabwe Stakes Districts Missions # Zimbabwe Harare Mission Category: Africa Category: Stakes of the Church Category: Missions of the Church Category: Temples of the Church Category: Districts of the Church Category: lists Category:Church nations profiles Category:West Africa Category:Southeast Africa Category:North Africa